A box of ponies
by SupremeOwO
Summary: What happens if somebody leaves baby ponies in a box at your door?
1. The Begging!

Today was the worst day ever! You had just gotten fired from your job, your fence broke up with you and it was a tornado watch and thunder storming! One day you heard a soft knock at the door and decided to see who had knocked on your door in this weather. You look through the peep hole to only find a box just laying down at your door, you open the door and look at the marker written on the box, "Pls take in" you then see the box move a bit and that made you hesitate a little but you were determined to find out what it was so you quickly opan the box to find 6 little foals shaking and afraid, you then hear a loud boom of thunder and see the foals get surprised and even more frightened so you grabed the box and went back into your house.

You lay the box on the floor to get a good look at the ponies, there was one who was purple, a navy blue mane with a pink streak and a horn and had the look on her face that would make you think she was analyzing you, you then look to see a blue cyan, ranbow mane and winged pony who looked like she wanted to fight, the white, purple maned and horned filly just looked at you with a discussed look on her face, there was a orange with blond hair and freckles who looked at you with a brave face, there was a yellow winged one with the pink mane, she was a little shaky but stopped when I was smoothing her and lastly there was baby blue eyes looking up at me when I noticed her nibbling on my hand, she was pink and her hair was a magenta shade of pink, they must have been hungry who knows how long they had to live outside in the rain, you get your answer when you hear the yellow one start to cry then another and another till they were all crying, great.

 _2 weeks later_

Things have been getting better these past 2 weeks, he had found a job and went to buy some supplies for the baby/fillies, he even met your future lover when waiting for the interview, you had even gavin names to the ponies, there was Twilight the purple one, Rarity the white one, Applejack the orange one, RainbowDash, the blue cyan one and Pinkamena or Pinkie Pie the pink one fir shorte, they had all earned there names on how they act, you decide to name the white unicorn Rarity causs she was peculiar about most of the stuff then the others she was rare(idk) you named the blue one RainbowDash because of how quick she could walk/crawl and causs she is rainbow, you named the yellow one Fluttershy for reasons, you named the pink one Pinkie Pie cause she loves sweets and eats the most out of all of them and you named the orange one AppleJack...for reasons, their age order is Twilight, Rarity, AppleJack, RainbowDash, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie

 **First Feeding**

After buying mostly all the stuff they need, you try something you didn't think you would do at this point, feeding not one but 6 baby ponies, you first place the bib on them and wanted them to try smashed sweet potatoes and corn in a baby food blend, you first givegive twilight a bite while the other girls watch with curiosity, it took awhile but twilight liked it and had her mouth open for more then RainbowDash wanted some then Applejack and Pinkie Pie, 2 left were Fluttershy and Rarity, you use the airplane trick on Fluttershy and it worked 'it's just you and me now, Rarity' you thought but then you then had a idea, you dashed to the kitchen and back with a purple spoon and did the airplane trick with Rarity, Yes! It worked!

 **Playing**

The fillies were now playing, RanbowDash and AppleJack are tug-a-wore with a blanket, Twilight is looking at the pictures in her book, Rarity is playing with the mirror, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy were just sucking on their pacifiers, stuff animal in their hand and watching TV, Pinkie Pie has her stuffed alligator and Fluttershy with her stuffed bunny and that leaves you to do 1 thing, watch them.

 **Changing Diapers**

You thought everything was going well until.. Wait what's that smell? The smell is coming from the babies, you knew it was gonna happen just didn't want to deal with it, the stench was so unbrairable but, you had to do it, you pick up Pinkie Pie and take her to the changing table and manege to take off her diaper but, fails to put it on when the little one squirms every time you try to put it on, she then decided it was funny and giggle at the frustraded face you were making you were mad before you heard that little giggle and that made you smile a little, you were finally done and it only tootook 30 minutes! You just have 5 more to go!

 **Bath Time**

It was time for the girls to bathe so you fill the tub up with nice warm water and of course... **Bubbles!** You place the girls in ti findna reaction but, started to splash but, Rainbow and Pinkie were splashing a little too much so you stopped them, Fluttershy played with the toy duck ,Rarity and AppleJack play with the bubbles and Twilight just let you scrub her with the wash cloth, better then you expected

 **First Words**

The kids were around 1 years old now and you were determined to get them to talk, out of all of them Twilight was the only one who learned how to say 2 words please and thank you or more like pwease and tank wu but it still works, Pinkie Pie babbles a lot but no words a said so you know she will be talking up a storm when she gets older, Rarity learned how to say pretty/pweety, the others are still learning.

 **Nap Time**

You give all the girls some milk and is time for nap when seeing Fluttershy almost fall asleep while drinking her milk you set all the foals down in there cribs, 2 of then share a crib, RainbiwDash and AppleJack, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy, Twilight and Rarity, you lay them all down in their cribs and leaves, luckily you have a baby monitor to watch them all, you see RainbowDash and AppleJack babble to each other and eventually they starstart getting so loud they were starting to wake up the others, you quickly go make sure they were quit when you put their pacifiers in and just like that they were sleep, now you have time to clean up...

 **Walking, Flying and Magic?!**

You decide to help the girls walk so you have a fruit snack and says "Come here, girls" they look at you with confusion until they saw the fruit snack, Twilight tries to 'trot' over but fumbles that's when she uses her magic to levatait her self for 6 seconds over to the fruit snack but soon falls, RainbowDash decides that would use her wings instead, she flaps them and manages to hover over the ground for 5 seconds, AppleJack tries to 'gallop' over but falls, Rarity wasn't really interested in it and continued to staire at her reflection in the mirror, Pinkie Pie manges to jump 2 times until she drops to the floor, lastly Fluttershy hesitated but decides to try it anyway she wobbles over there like nothing, "Good job, Fluttershy! " you say and give her the fruit snack, just before the others start to cry you get the pack of fruit snacks and gives 1 to all of them.

 _2 years later_

The girls are now 3 and learned a lot more in the past year like there vocabularies and to find out AppleJack has a country ascent

Pinkie Pie:Hey, Twily!

Twilight:Hi, Pinkie, I am trying to read dis book

RainbowDash:Your a egg-head Twily!

You:RanbowDash, don't call your sister that, say sorry(they are sisters in this fanfic)

RainbiwDash:Sorry, Twily

Twilight:It's okay

They show more personality and lessons

Pinkie Pie:Hi, AJ! What you doin

AppleJack:Me and RD are gonna have a race

RainbowDash:And I am gonna win

AppleJack:No, I am

Pinkie Pie:Come on, I wanna see the wace!

RainbowDash:Okay, count to 3

Pinkie Pie:Okay, 1,2,3 Go Dashie, Go AJ, Yay Yay

RainbowDash and AppleJack tied

AppleJack:Who won?

Pinkie Pie:You both won!

RainbowDash:There can only be 1 winner, duh

AppleJack:We can do it over again

RainbowDash:We should have gotten Twily instead cause now she messed it up!

Pinkie Pie:I'am sowwy but, you both won

RainbowDash:There can only be one! *pushes Pinkie Pie*

AppleJack*gasp*

Pinkie Pie*sniffles*

RainbowDash:Wait, Pinkie I didn't mean to...

Pinkie Pie*cries*

You:What's going on?

RainbowDash:Nothing!

You:Then why is Pinkie crying

RainbowDash:She fell!

You:If you won't tell the truth then AppleJack will

Applejack never lied and you can always get an answer from her

 _10 minutes of explanation_

You:There can be more then 1 winner and even if Pinkie was incorrect that does not give you the right to yell and push your sister, what do you have to say

RainbowDash:I am really sowwy, Pinkie

You:AppleJack, you should have stood of for your sister or had just came to get me I am sure RD would not have pushed pinkie

AppleJack:I'am real sorry, Pinkie

Pinkie Pie:It's okay *hugs sisters*

Well, 'That's 1 lesson learned

 **Unlocked Abilities**

After these years RainbowDash can now fly/hover to the stuff wants and she was so happy, Rarity can levatait small things like tea cup and a sippy cup, Twilight can levatait more objects then Rarity, she can levatait stuffed animals and the other fillies, wow!

 **Getting On the Road**

You bought 6 car seats, a baby bag and the 6 seated stroller because you decided that you guys need a vacation so you reserved the 2 rooms connected together so you will have enough space for the fillies, you pack 3 diaper bags for 2 of them for each bag, you pack pacifiers, sippy cups, bibs, toys, **a lot** of outfits, a some snacks for the road, blankets and other stiff, after your done packing their stuff you pack yours and when your done you put the fillies in their car seats and then you put the bags in, you go get some happy meals then you were on the road on a 3 hour drive..or so you thought

 _On The Road_

You had the little tv screens connected to the seat and sense you have 9 and 2 fillies sit in each row with 1 screen, they all were watching paw patrol well RainbowDash was eating some chicken nuggets and watching TV, AppleJack was just really in to the cartoon, Rarity was fiddling with her fancy glasses she was was wearing, Pinkie Pie was drinking some apple juice, Twilight was looking out the window at the trees go by and Fluttershy had fell asleep things were going great until Pinkie started to throw up from car sick? You pull over to clean her up and she was okay despite throwing up on you, GROSS! When done dealing with Pinkie you hear Rarity crying because she had poked her eye with her glasses, you calm her down in the next 5 minute, you put on Bubble Guppies and the kids watch it for awhile till they all fell asleep at 9:00pm, great only 2 in a half hours left...

 _Finally There_

You finally make it there and quietly but, quickly put the girls in the stroller and get the bags you get your key and go to your room, the room was huge and was better then you imagined it, you place 3 of them in the 2 beds and place them in then get yourself ready to get some shut eye

 _Morning At The Hotel_

It is 6:30 at the hotel and you are woken up by some little yawns, you wake up and see AJ and Pinkie rubbing their eyes while RainbowDash is still sleep and snoring harshly, you pick them up and take them out the bed

You:Do you girls wanna help me with breakfast?

Pinkie Pie:Yeah!

AppleJack:Sure

You:I am gonna make blueberry waffles and fruit and yogurt, today

Pinkie Pie:That sounds yummy!

You:When I am gonna put the batter in the waffle maker and AppleJack your gonna help me wash off the fruit

AppleJack:Okay!

You:Pinkie, can you put the yogurt at the table and check on the waffle

Pinkie Pie:Okie dokie lokie

 _15 minutes later_

The others were awake and breakfast was made, cut up blueberry waffles, fruit and yogurt and orange juice, the girls **loved** it

 _Pool Time At The Hotel_

You put some floatys and goggles on the girls and some stuff for them to play with cause it was the girls first time at a pool and you were prepared enough to had brought there swim stuff, when you get to the pool the girls were confused until you said go play in the water which gave them the idea they were taking a bath in a giant bath tub except the water was cold until they got use to it, Rarity preferred to dip her hoves in instead and Fluttershy was just too scared to go in the water so she sat on your lap the whole time.

Dinner Time At The Hotel

It's dinner time so you put some pasta in the pot and go tell the girls to go brush their teeth sense they already took a bath, while the girls were occupied you cut up some peppers and a bit of onion, when the girls were done you told them to wash their hooves, then you divided the noodles on 7 plates and put the sauce on and added the peppers and onions and a little bit of mozzarella and some fruit punch, the girls loved it! You can not lie, it was pretty good and you found another thing the girls like sense thus was their first time trying it.

 _Time To Go_

After you guys spent a good 2 days there you still enjoyed yourself, you bring the luggage to the car then put the fillies in their car seat, you then return the room key and is on the road again but stop attightyes to get something for the road.

 _On The Road, Again_

You are on the road and just put on the movie 'The Little Mermaid' and you took a sip of your coffee(if you don't like coffee then you decide on what drink you would like) Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie was more into the movie then the others, Twilight held her owl stuff animal and watched the movie with a little interest, AppleJack ate her biscuit with her dog stuff animal, RainbowDash had a turtle stuff animal that had fallen on the seat when she fell asleep, Fluttershy hugged her bunny stuff animal as tight as she could and was enjoying the movie mainly because of the animals, Pinkie Pie hailed her alligator stuff animal and was enjoying the movie mainly because of the songs and Rarity had her cat stuff animal and was enjoying the movie mainly because of the design on the characters and their outfit, they soon all fell asleep 1 by 1 and was at your home, you take the bags inside and then carefully brings the fillies inside on to their beds the same way at the hotel, you then unpack then gets ready for a nap sense it was still early in the morning.

 **Home Alone**

You never thought you would have to leave, the girls **Home Alone** but, you have to work a night shift and you have to leave the toddlers.

You:Remember to take responsibility while I am gone, you put Twilight in charge and set some rules and make the girls some dinner and put some milk in their sippy cups for them later.

Rarity:Oh, shiny!

Twilight:No, were not suppose to make a mess!

Pinkie Pie:I am hungry

Twilight:We ate 5 minutes ago!

 _After Dinner_

The girls were drinking their milk and a hour later half of them were sleep accept for Twilight, AppleJack and RainbowDash

Twilight:We should go to sleep

RainbowDash:I am not sleepy!

Twilight:To bad! Go to sleep

Twilight was whispering at the time

RainbowDash:Your not the boss of me!

Twilight:I was left in charge to make sure you girls don't get into trouble

RainbowDash:So what, right AppleJack!

AppleJack had fell sleep awhile ago, Twilight levataited the AJ in the bed like the others

Twilight:Go to bed, RainbowRainbow

RainbowDash:I am not sleepy

Twilight:I. Got a trick, you have to get in bed first

RainbowDash:Your not tricking me, right?

Twilight:No, just look at the roof till you get sleepy

RainbowDash:It's not gonna work

 _15 minutes later_

RainbowDash had fallen asleep including Twilight

 **Fiancé Returns?!**

When you were about to leave work yoyr fiancé stops you and wants to talk, he/she wants to get back together and that wouldn't be a problem if you didn't have 6 fillies waiting for you at home, you explain everything about the ponies and your lover didn't mind at all, he/she says their love for you is stronger then gorilla glue and wanted to help out with the girls.

 **Fillies meet Fiancé**

You and your lover make some bacon and eggs and a fruit smoothie for the girls, when done making the food you go wake up the gurls which too 12 minutes and you explained that they have a new person staying with them and you didn't think they understood until they saw your boyfriend/ girlfriend they just stared.

Lover:Hello, I am and I have heard a lot about yoy girls

Twilight:Do you kniw our names?

Lover:Yeah, your Twilight, that's AppleJack over there is Pinkie Pie, that is Fluttershy, RainbowDash and Rarity

You:Your right

Pinkie Pie:Mmm this smoothie is good

Lover:I am glad you liked it

You:Pinkie loves to cook

Twilight:I learned a new spell! I can change a color of any object

Lover:That's so cool, I had just gotten this book called 'Harry Potter' it's about magic too

Twilight:I live books

Loverz:Great, we can read it together!

RainbowDash mumbles "egg-heads" under her breath

You give her a look that says "shut it"

'This is the begining of a new friendship' you thought

 **Your Day Off**

Your fiancé said "you need a brake from the girls" and you were excited to get out of the house to relax without any kids to take care of, you said "It's okay, you don't have to but, if you insist bye"

 _Lovers Point Of View_

So first I wake up the girls and they asked were was and I explained that went out to go relax and that you were watching them, some of the girls were playing, some watching TV and Twilight was reading a book, everything was great until.

Pinkie Pie:I am hungry

Twilight:Your always hungry

Pinkie Pie:That's not true, we didn't have a lot for breakfast

Twilight:Fine, you made your point

AppleJack:Yeah, I could eat

(is lovers point of veiw still)

You were told that Pinkie Pie liked to cook and so did AppleJack

You:Pinkie, AJ, would you like to help me make lunch for you girls?

Pinkie Pie:Yeah!

AppleJack:Yup!

You:We are gonna have carrot, celery sticks and apple slices for the side, Pinkie Pie, you can wash off the vegetables and AppleJack, you can wash the apples

After the girls were done washiwashing the food off you need to know who wants what

You:Pinkie, ask them who wants peanut butter and jelly and AppleJack, you ask who wants a tuna sandwich

AppleJack:Who wants a tuna sandwich

RainbowDash:What's that?

AppleJack:I don't know

Pinkie Pie:Who wants peanut butter and jelly

RainbowDash:I do!

Rarity:I do too

AppleJack:I want some too

Pinkie Pie:So you girls want tuna

Twilight:I actually want to try it

Fluttershy:It sounds yummy

Pinkie Pie:That's exactly why I am trying some

You:What did they say

AppleJack:3 wants peanut butter and jelly and 3 wants tuna

You:Okay, so half and half

I make the sandwiches and poor lemonade in their sippy cups and place it at the table, the girls loved their lunch afterwards play a superhero game

You:It's nap time girls!

Everyone got their stuff animals and got into their bed, you tuck them in and guve them all a kiss on the forehead, it felt nice having somebody to care for and love you back as a parent, a little later they were fast asleep.

After came back you just said "The girls were on their best behavior" and how AppleHack and Pinkie Pie helped with lunch and they all went to sleep when told without putting up a fight and the new relationship you have with the girls make you feel...loved

 **Learning To Use The Potty**

It was about time for the girls to learn to use the toilet so your Lover is gonna teach them, Twilight learned under 15 minutes and so did AppleJack and Rarity a little later but, the others not so much, after a while RainbowDash got the hang of it, Fluttershy did it but, was afraid of the flushing noise and that's why couldn't do it, Pinkie Pie kept trying and did it after she was promised a cupcake if she could do it.

 _1 year later_

The girls were 4 and that means.. **More wacky and crazy adventures!**

 **A Ponies Point Of View**

Have you ever wonder what your little pony thinking? Well now you can, let's see what is up in Twilights head.

 _Twilight's Point of view_

 _'It's about time to wake up but, I am so tired, 5 more minutes won't hurt no, I have to wake up'_

Twilight sits up and sees Raity and Fluttershy sleeping peacefully, Twilight decides to go use the potty and when she came back and got back in bed it was time to wake up.

 _'I should just get up and wait fir my sisters to wake up cause I am hungry'_

After breakfest the girls just went off to do their own stuff and Twilight read a book to her owl stuffed animal and her name was owlishous.

 _"I don't like green eggs and ham said sam, do." "You like this book owlishous?"_

 _'I love my sisters but, they can be too much some times'_

I wonder what goes on in Raritys head

 _Raritys Point if view_

 _'This tiara is so pretty! And this scarf too! And this purse, EEEEE! "_

 _'I don't get why my sisters don't like this stuff like I do, this pattern is amazing but, I am gonna see what's on Tv"_

Sofia The First was on TV and Rarity loved that show cause it was about a young princess who can do anything she puts her mind to

"I was a girl in the village doing alright then I became a princess overnight" Rairty sang the theme song to her favorite cartoon.

 _'This is the best cartoon ever! '_

Now let's see what is going on in AppleJacks head

 _AppleJacks Point of view_

 _'I so hungry, I can't wait for supper and the apple juice, I love apples, I am bored so I am gonna play with the blocks'_

Rainbowdash comes and ruins AppleJacks tower

"Rainbow! That was mean I am gonna tell on you if you do it again!"

 _'Sometimes Rainbow makes me so darn mad but, I won't tell on her fer now'_

"Lunch time, girls!"

 _'Yes'_

What about RainbowDash, let's find out!

 _RainbowDashs Point of view_

 _'Lunch was so good but, now me and AppleJcak are gonna have a race, I hope i win no, I am gonna win!"_

RainbowDash and AppleJack tied 4 times

 _'Man, I am tired and I am sure AJ is too'_

"You wanna get something to drink?"

"Yup, all that running made me thirsty"

 _'This isn't over yet, AJ, not until I win'_

Let's see what goes on in Fluttershy head

 _Fluttershys Point of view_

 _'I love playing with my bunny, Angle, He is a bit of a drama king, I love my sisters but they can be too loud sometimes or most of the time, I like playing animal adventures with Pinkie cause we are the youngest and she can be quit only if she hasn't ate any suga, am I speaking to myself too much, sorry head, oh my'_

I wonder what is happening in apinkie apies head?

 _Pinkies Point of view_

 _'Dinner was so yummy! And so is this milk! I wonder what my sisters are doing, what if thwir not doing anything what if.. Uh oh gotta go potty, always wash your hooves when done using the potty, I am getting sleepy, I wanna play stuffed animals with Flutter! And I better hurry cause it's about time to go to sleep_!'

Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy play a little before they both fell asleep and right before bed time too.

Well, this is what goes on the little fillies heads, most of the time.

 **Filly Friends Forever**

The kids were trying to survive against a horrible monster none as the vacuum cleaner.

AppleJack:So why are we hiding from that thing?

RainbowDash:Because is gonna use it to clean the house!

Twilight:That's not a bad thing,Rainbow

RainbowDash:No, people think it's for cleaning but, it sucks little kids up and **eats them!**

Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie screams

Twilight:Stop lying, Rainbow

RainbowDash:I am no-

RainbowDash couldn't finish her sentence because of a loud sucking noise coming from the vacuum.

The girls all screamed

RainbowDash:I told you!

Fluttershy:What do we do

Fluttershy was crying now

RainbowDash:I-I don't know!

Pinkie Pie:I don't like it, it's scary!

Pinkie and Rarity were crying too now

Twilight:Let's make sure it doesn't see us,let's go to the room!

The fillies galloo as fast as they could and successfully made it to their bedroom.

Rarity:Can we stay in here until it goes away?

RainbowDash:We can't! It will come in here soon!

AppleJack:What about the bathroom?

RainbowDash:It doesn't go in there

Twilight:Great, if we hear it get louder we can go but, now we-

RainbowDash:Now we suit up with cool clothes and stuff

Twilight:I was gonna say plan but, okay

Rarity:Did you say clothes! I got this girls!

Rarity headed into the closet and came back with 6 black spy outfits and some gear.

Twilight is the leader and plans out what they need to do and can use her magic to opan doors...and her code name is T.G

AppleJack is the strongest so she can pull, push lift suff they may need her code name is the A.J

Flutteeshy is the quietest so she can sneak around undetected, swiftly and flutter and her code name is F.S

Pinkie Pie is the quick thinker and is so random that she do and know stuff inquisitioned and her code name P.P

RainbowDash is the fast one and she can fly to reach stuff they can't reach on the ground and her cide name is R.D

Rarity is the really creative and can make stuff out of household items so quick and her code name is Rare

They all had walky-talkys and split up in 2 Fluttershy with Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Twilight, AppleJack and RainbowDash so they could all keep an eye on the 'monster'

Twilight:Move to bathroom, the monster is coming!

Pinkie Pie:The monster is blocking the bathroom!

AppleJack:Go through the other way!

All of the ponies were in the bathroom except for Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy

Twilight:Where do you think they are? And do you you think they are okay?

RainbowDash:Of course, what's the worst thing that could happen?

Rarity:Where are you girls?

Pinkie Pie:We are.. **AHHH!**

Twilight:What's going on are you girls okay?!

Fluttershy: **The monster is chasing us!**

RainbowDash:Come on we have to save them!

Twilight:Where are you now? Pinkie? Flutter?

AppleJack:You don't think?...

RainbowDash:No way! They too fast for the monster!

Rarity:How are we gonna save them?

Twilight:I have a plane, RainbowDash and AppleJack you distract and beat up the monster but, be carful cause it's risky, me and Rarity will save Pinkie and Flutter while the monster is distracted

RainbowDash comes flying in faster then ever with AppleJack running beside her.

RainbowDash:Look at me you stupid monster

RainbowDash zipped around and around while AppleJack attacked

RainbowDash:No one messes with my sisters!

Twilight and Rarity looked around but, couldn't find Fluttershy or Pinkie Pie

When RainbowDash and AppleJack finished taking down the monster they helped look for Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie, when they gave up and went back to their room they find Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie sleeping in the bed with their stuffed animals and blankets tucked in bed.

You:Time to wake up girls

The fillies wake up from their slumber sits up but, doesn't get out of bed.

You:I guess you girls had a good nap

RainbowDash:We were asleep the whole time!

You:Yeah, why?

The fillies all groaned and layed right back down in exhaustion

 _A two years later_

The girls are now 5 and have learned so much over the years, over time they had gotton bunk beds, 2 for each, Rarity and Twilight, Rainbow Dash and AppleJack, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy,

 **Birthday Celebration**

Sense the girls are turning 5 you and your Lover decided that you guys would throw them a surprise birthday party so your Lover went to buy the decorations while you took the kids to the playground to let out some of their energy.

After your Lover gets home and is done setting up the decorations you order the girls some pizza and take the girls to get some ice cream while your lover made the cake, when done the kids had already fallen asleep in the truck and that gives you the chance to take the girls in for a nap without them seeing the decorations.

 _(Ponies Pont Of View)_

Twilight opened her eye's and smelt something she never smelt before, Twilight then woke up the others.

Rainbowdash:What is it twily

Rarity:It better be something important enough for you to wake me up from my beauty sleep!

Twilight:Guys, do you smell that?

Pinkie Pie:Ooh smells kinda like chocolate and vanilla and strawberry but, better!

Applejack:Well come on y'all! Let's see what the yummy smell is!

The fillies hurry to the kitchen and is startled by a " **SURPRISE** ", the fillies lool aroumd and find beautiful steamers, their color coordinated balloon and party hats and party blowers, pizza and rai..wait! **Rainbow Cake?!** , the fillies were so happy the only word to express their happiness was..

Fluttershy:yay..

They thanked Fluttershy and just stared in silence until Pinkie pie ran over to the pizza getting ready to chow down

The fillies ate and played freeze tag and they just had so much fun and they finally get to the cake, it was confetti, chocolate, strawberry and vanilla cake with rainbow frosting and rainbow sprinkles amd boy was it delicious, the whole cake was gone and fave the fillies so much energy they were literally bouncing on the walls and some how pinkie was jumping on the **ROOF?!**

'Hmm maybe if we had backyard', you thought to your self

 **Friends and Foes**

The fillies went to kindergarten for ponies, to find out that there are other ponies like the mane 6,interesting, the girls made friends like Derpy, Cheerley and Berry Punch, they have a bully in class too, Spoiled Milk(Diamond Tiaras mother)after school RainbowDash and Fluttershy go to jr. flying academy but, Fluttershy didn't go anymore sense she is not into flying like, RainbowDash and she RD made a friend, Gilda who was a griffin and her buddy, Twilight went to magic class after school with a pony princess named, Calestia, Twilight made a friend named, Moon Dancer who has the same

interest as Twilight, books, magic, ready and books, sense when did they have you not noticed this stuff! And where did this stuff come from?!

And this is how their first day of school went!

 **First Day Of School**

You:Kids are you ready for your first day of school kids?

The fillies come running in wearing their coordinated dresses with a flower pattern your lover got for them, you hand them their color coordinated backpacks and kiss your lover good bye sense they will be going to work while you take the fillies to school.

When you got the fillies to school you didn't even know was here! 'They are growing up so fast', you thought while you said bye to them and you watched them trot inside ready to learn.

 _Ponies Point Of_ _View_

The fillies waled in and took a seat at their desk that had their names on them, 3 fillies sat in each row, Pinkie and Twilight and Derpy sat in the first row in the back, Rainbowdash and Applejack and Cheerly sat in the 2nd row in the middle, Rarity and Fluttershy and Spoiled Milk in the 3rd row in the front.

Ms.Cheery:Hello students! I am Ms.CheEry and welcome to your first day of school!To day we will be talking about cutie-marks, can anyone tell me what a cutie-mark is?

Twilight raised her hoof, because you had gotton them this book called '101 Things An Equestrian Pony Needs To Know', and she already made it thru half of the book and finished the chapter 12 about cutie-marks.

Ms.Cheery:Yes, Twilight?

Twilight:A cutie-mark is a symbol that appears on the flank when she or he has found their talent or meaning in life

Ms.Cheery:That was..correct but, how did you-

Spoiled Milk:Well if you know so much about cutie-marks then how come you don't have one!

Twilight:W-well that's because-

Rainbowdash:She doesn't have to tell you anything!

Spoiled Milk:Ha! Of course your sticking up for her, you don't have a cutie-mark either!

Raimbowdash:I am standing up for her because is my sister!(again, they are sisters) and I bet our cutie-marks will be better then yours!

Spoiled Milk:Ha! What's betterbetter a diamond!

Ms.Cheery:Please! No arguing on your first day!

Rainbowdash:But, she started it!

Ms.Cheery:No buts! How about we-*bell rings*well I guess it's lunch time

The fillies all got their lunch boxes and went outside to sit at the picnic tables.

Derpy:What do you have to eat, Pinkie?

Pinkie Pie:I have a grilled cheese sandwich, some apple slices, a snicker doodle cookie and a juice box, what do you have to eat, Derpy?

Derpy:I have a blueberry muffin, a chocolate muffin, a chocolate chip muffin, a strawberry shortcake muffin and a plain muffin

Pinkie Pie:O-kay

Derpy:I like muffins..

 _After School_

You:Before you go let me take a picture, I forgot to take one this morning

The ponies groaned as they made their way to the front of their school and posed for the picture.


	2. Big Changes!

The girls are now round the age of 8(they are all a year apart) and have gotton their cutie marks in these crazy invents, Twilight got her cutie mark in finding out friendship is much more then booksbooks, Rainbowdash realized if she believes in herself she can accomplish anything,

Rarity would work hard to complete it even if it take's forever, Applejack found out she's meant to be with her family more then away/alone, Fluttershy realized she has a connection with animals on the ground, Pinkie pie found out about sadness and how it feels and wants to make everyone smile.

You kinda missed them as foals because when they got older they stopped needing you for a lot of things like they can make their own decision and have their own opinions.

Twilight had mastered the basics of magic and can now teleport small objects, Rarity is not as skilled but, can levitate big objects and has gotten very serious about fashion, Applejack had gotten incredibly strong for a filly her age and is kinda mature at times,

Rainbowdash is amazing at flying! She can do so many tricks and wants to be apart of a so called Wonderboalts that you weren't aware of until she told you,

Fluttershy isn't much of a flyer like Rainbowdash but, is a sweet but, quiet filly who loves animals and has ma y times brought random animals in the house but, you agreed to let her keep a bunny she named Angel, Pinkie isn't as strong as Applejack but, is very energetic and silly and can somehow end up in random spots like randomly being upsidedown.

You and your now husband/wife are proud to have raised some amazing fillies.

 **We Are Moving??**

You and your spouse had earned way more then enough money to get a bigger and better house but, it will be hard breaking it to the fillies sense they grew up in this house and it will take time to get used to.

"What did you need us for?", Rainbowdash asked

You and your spouse had gotten them seated in the living room to tell them the news.

"How would you feel about, a backyard, bigger house, bigger rooms, a play room", You begin to ramble

"A-Are you saying we are gonna move?!", Twilight asked

"Well umm-", your spouse was cut off by Pinkie pie crying

"I don't wanna move!", Pinkie sobbed

"Me neither", Fluttershy started to cry too

"Girls, I feel like it would be great to get a bigger and better house", You said, "You'll have soo much room to run and play!".

"I would love to move into a bigger house, are we moving into a castle? Mansion?", Rarity asked

"Umm neither but, it will be a big house like big enough to have 3 of you stay in a room together", your spouse said

"Like enough space for me to fly?", Rainbow asked

"We'll have a backyard for you girl's to play in", You said

"But, we have so many memories in this house", Applejack said, she didn't like change.

"I know but, we can always start new and mame some new memories", You said

"Fine", all the fillies said with a small frown

"We will start moving our stuff into our new house in 5 days", your spouse said

"So does anyone want any moving cupcakes", You say trying to lighten the mood but, to you and your spouse surprise all the fillies declined and went to their rooms.

You and your spouse look at each other and sighs, the fillies took it harder then you thought but, they will get used to their new house.

 **The Moving Day!**

It was time, the day you had been waiting for, it was time to move into your brand new house! You and your spouse had taken a lot of time setting everything up, the house wasn't complete but, it was a start.

"Ba bye house, we'll miss you!", Pinkie said

"Yeah, hopefully whoever decides to move here will take care of you", Twilight said

"You were the best house ever!", Rainbowdash said

"We'll make sure not to forget you", Applejack said

"Come on girls", your spouse says

"Take care house", Rarity said while trotting out the door

"We love you house", Fluttershy says while leaving the house

Once everyone was in the car, You and your family(spouse and fillies) were then on the way to your new house.

When you got there all you heard from the fillies was, "woah".

The house a 2 level house that was big enough for 12 people, 3 of the fillies will stay in a room and 3 in the other, the girls will have their own bathroom,you and your spouse have a walk in closet and personal bathroom, a huge kitchen with a dinning room beside it, a living room, party room and a backyard and a garage.

The problem is the backyard and your bathroom wasn't done but, would be done in a week or 2, as you step out the car with your family(spouse and fillies) you couldn't help but, smile at your new house.

"It isn't castle but, it will have to do, can I please get my own room? ", Rarity begged

"Why don't you wanna share a room with your sister's?",Your Spouse asked (Again, they are sister)

"Well, they are loud, messy, rude and I just can't tolerate it!", Rarity said

"Sorry Rarity but, you'll be sharing a room with Applejack and Rainbowdash", You say

"Nooo! Why can't I be in a room with Fluttershy and Pinkie? ", Rarity cried

"Hey! What's wrong with staying in a room with us?", Rainbowdash said angrily

"Everything!", Rarity shouted

"Fine, Twilight will stay with Rainbow and Applejack", you say

"Why me?!", Twilight said

"Well, you are the oldest and most mature and you know how to handle AJ and Rainbow", Your spouse says

"They have a point", Pinkie whispered to Twilight loudly

"Ugh, fine!", Twilight said

"Okay, let's go inside now while parks the car", Your spouse says

 _Spouse (Point Of View)_

As I walked into the house, it looked way bigger on the inside, the fillies and I all walked around and checked all the places in the house, soon after we were joined by my spouse, we then showed the girl's to their room's, they all had individual beds with their cutie marks on the pillows.

"Okay girl's youngest to oldest get in the shower", I say and Pinkie gallops to the bathroom.

Luckily we went to the store before comimg because when I went down stairs I see my spouse making lunch so basically some turky sandwiches, when your spouse is done making the sandwiches you got some lemonade out too.

After the girls were done getting washed up they went to eat lunch afterwards and I had surprise for them.

"Guess what girls?", I say

"What?", they all answer

"You girls have a TV in your room's so you don't have to come in the living room to watch it", My spouse says

"Yay!", All the fillies quickly finished their lunch to dash upstairs in their room's.

My spouse just git off the phone with a smile and says, "The people who are designing our bathroom is available tomorrow".

"That's great!", I say with the same smile

'Things are getting better and better', I say in my head

 **The Sick Day**

 _Your (Point Of View)_

You were picking the girl's up from school, it was flu season and you didn't get any call's from the teacher's that one of the girls were sick so that was relief, when the girl's got in the car they had a lot to say.

"Hey, guess what? Cinnamon Twist threw up all over the floor right before lunch!", Rainbowdash said

"Ew! Can you not talk about that?", Rarity asked with disgust

"I'am not feelin so goo-", Right before Applejack finished her sentence she had thrown up on the car floor

"Ew!", All the fillies said and Rarity fainted( _Of course she fainted she's Rarity lol)_

You then pull over and try to get Applejack cleaned off as much as you could with some fast food napkins, you then decided to just wait until you got home to deal with it but, then Twilight threw up on the seat as soon as you pull up in the garage.

You hurry to get the girl's in the house and while you clean Twilight and Applejack off, the other's tell your Spouse what happened.

After you cleaned the sick fillies you put them to bed and went to get some OJ for them and the other's played in the play room so they wouldn't be in the same room, can't risk them getting sick too.

 _Rarity (Point Of View)_

I was playing dress up up with my sister's until I got really dizzy

"Are you okay Rarity?", Fluttershy asked after seeing me sway

I took it as a sign that I was getting sick so I hurried to tell I didin't feel good.

I then felt like I was about to throw up so I galloped to the toilet and asked to hold my hair up so it doesn't get messy.

When I was done I just felt terrible and was taken to my room to get some beauty sleep and peace and quiet even though I felt miserable.

 _Pinkie (Point Of View)_

I was then making some feel better card's for our sister's so it could help them feel better but, then my stomach started to hurt but, I shook it off and thought I was just hungry, we were then called down for a snack so we went.

While Rainbowdash and Fluttershy ate, I didn't feel very hungry, I honestly felt like pucking but, I was determined to control myself.

"Aren't you gonna eat your chocolate pudding, Pinkie?", Rainbowdash asked, she was sitting beside me staring at me

I didn't get a chance to respond when my stomach flip flopped and I threw up on Rainbow for 15 minutes!

"Gross!", A throw up covered Rainbowdash shouts in annoyance

"I am so sorry Dashie", I apologize even though my stomach was still really hurting

"Okay let's go get you cleaned up", says

After I am cleand up I am put straight to bed.

 _Rainbowdash (Point Of View)_

"Look's like you need a bath too", says and I just frown sense I wasn't really fond of bathes.

After I was done bathing Fluttershy and I just play super hero's, "We are invincible! That's why we didn't get sick, Pegasus never get sick", I say a bit too soon when Fluttershy throws up on me.

"Ew! Not again!", I shout, "I just took a bath!".

"Oh my, I am so sorry", Fluttershy apologies

"I will go get and then take another freaking bath", I say angrily

I make my eay down stairs to tell Fluttershy was now sick then I started to to throw up, on myself!

It was enough explanation for and Fluttershy were then both taken to take a bath, once done we were both taken in our rooms to get some rest, being sick sucks, a lot.

 **New Car?** **Big Problem!**

With your huge family the car gets a bit messed up or should I say it really is dirty and kinda worn out so you decided to get a new car or should I say truck! The girl's may not like this but, your Spouse approved it so you went to get the new truck.

 _Spouse(Point Of View)_

I was the one who had to break the news to the girls, it was the new house incident all over again but, they got over it pretty quickly.

I call the girl's down and tell them to take a seat in the living room.

"Uh Oh! The last time you told us to come in the living room for a talk was when we were gonna move!", Rainbowdash said angrily

"*gasp, we aren't moving again are we?!", Rarity asked

"Of course not! It's something different", I say

"Well what is it?", Applejack asked

"We are getting a brand new car, wait no! We are getting a brand new truck!", I say hoping for the girl's to be excited

And they were very excited! Way better then I thought!

"Yaaaaaaaaay! ", Pinkie shouted while take out confetti and throwing it in the air.

"Can we play outside, I need to stretch my wings", Rainbowdash said

"Okay but, don't go out too far", I say

"Can't I just stay inside and read my book?", Twilight whined

"Well your the most mature so I trust you in watching them", I say

"...fine", Twilight said while putting down her book

"And we have Angel looking after us", Fluttershy says as she looks at her pet bunny on her back

"Girl's be back inside in 10 minutes", I say

'What could go wrong?', I say to myself

 _Twilight (Point Of View)_

'I can't believe I stopped reading a good book just so my sister's can play outside!', I say in my head as I watch my sister's play around

Rainbow and AJ were competing as always, Pinkie, Fluttershy and Rarity played princesses.

I then hear a rattle coming from the bushes and so did my sister's, are curiosity got the best of us as we make our way over to the bush well, except for Fluttershy of course.

We then saw a tail peeping out of the bushes and Rainbow tried to catch it but, failed as it ran away which made Rainbowdash chase it.

"Rainbowdash come back! We are gonna get in trouble!", I shout after her and the rest of my sister's do too, even Fluttershy.

We then stop in the middle of this forest after Rainbowdash lost sight of it and guess what? We're lost!

"W-where are we?", Fluttershy asks fearfully

"Which way did we come in? It's icky and muddy out here!", Rarity complained

"Where do we go Twi?", Pinkie asked

All of them then looked at me for an answer but, I didn't have one.

"I...I don't know", I say quietly

"I say we go right!", Applejack says while pointing to the direction

"I say we go left!", Rainbowdash says while pointing to the opposite direction

"Will you girls stop arguing! Let's think about which way we should go", I said

"Hmm maybe we can do eany meany miney moe!", Pinkie asked

"Give it a shot Pinkie", Rainbowdash said

"Pinkamena Dian Pie! Stick a cupcake in my eye! If I could I would fly! Pinkamena Dian Pie!", Pinkie said cheerfully, "We go left!".

"That wasn't even the right version!", Rainbowdash said

Pinkie started to laugh, "That was a funny pun, wasn't even the **right** version!"

"Let's just go", I say

 _Rarity (Point Of View)_

'Eww! This forest was full of icky mud! And eye's looking at me! And.. **Ahhh!** '

My thoughts were interrupted by a huge snake slithering passed me and caterpillar on my shoulder looking at me!

I screamed and ran around and did everything to get in off and then realized I could have used my magic, now I was all covered in mud and my hair was messed up!

'Oh yeah and don't forget snakes and bugs!'

 _Spouse (Point Of View)_

The girls have been outside for quite some time and I decided to check on them to make sure they were okay but, when I went outside they weren't there! The only thing there was, Angel?

"Hey Angel, do you know where the fillies went?", I didn't know why I was asking a bunny if he knew where my 'kids' were.

He then pointed to the...wait..he was pointing to the Everfree forest! This isn't good.

 _Pinkie (Point Of View)_

"Oh no! Where's Angel?", Fluttershy asked worriedly

"It's okay! I think he is at home!", I say reassuring her

"Ok..", Fluttershy say's quietly

'We then walk threw these beautiful blue flowers! And I couldn't help but, roll in it!'

"Uh! We've been trotting for hours! My hoofs are getting tired", Rarity whined

"This why we need this walk, we are getting some exercise!", Rainbowdash says but, then she crashes into a tree.

"Rainbow! Are you okay?", Twilight asked

"Yeah! But, why did I crash? I am an amazing flyer", Rainbowdash said

"Maybe yer wings are just tired", Applejack said but, the weird thing was that she was starting to shrink!, "what's goin on", her voice was getting lower and squeakier.

"What just happened", everyone turned around and realized that was Fluttershy, "Oh my", she said but, in a man voice!

"Oh my in deed Fluttershy", Rarity said but, her mane and fur just..well she looked like a walking and talking pony mop.

"What's happening Twi?", Rainbowdash asked

"I don't know...maybe I can fix this with some magic",Twilight tried to use her horn but, it just flopped and blue polka dots appeared, "I-I can't use my horn!".

Just then my tongue started to swell up and I couldn't talk!

I tried to tell them something but, I only spat and no words came out.

 _Twilight (Point Of View)_

I then turn around to see that Pinkie tongue had swollen so much that she couldn't talk and it had blue polka dots like my horn, maybe whatever did this to us was blue.

Let me think about where we were.

'First we went passed a lot bushes then we went thru the prickly vines then we went thru the blue flowers then we..the blue flowers! It was the same color as the polka dots but, what do we do?

"I figured out what did this to us but-", I began but, was cut off by Rainbowdash

"What was it that did this to us? I need to fly awesomely again!", Rainbowdash asked

"Like I was saying, the flowers we went thru did this to us! But, I don't kniw an antidote", I say

"How do you know the flower's did it, darling", Rarity asked

"Because you see these polka dots on my horn and Pinkie tongue it was the same color as the flowers and you know how some plants can give you a rash like poison ivy? It's like those flowers except different!", I say in all one breath

"Oh", they all say

"What do we do now?", Applejack said while sitting on Rainbowdash back

"I guess we keep going until we find someone", I say, "Oh and Rainbowdash no flying, we can't have anyone get hurt".

 _Your (Point Of View)_

You pull up with our new truck getting ready to surprise the girls but, when you go inside you see your Spouse looking around wildly.

"What's going on?", you ask which startled my Spouse

"Oh n-nothing", you spouse answers

"Where are the girl's?", You ask with one eye brow raised

"Well you see-"your spouse explain

 _Applejack (Point Of View)_

'I can believe I shrunk! Out of all of us I was the one that shrunk! Unbelievable! Everypony was louder and bigger then me!'

We then hear something rattle in the woods and we get scared but, the only thing that came out was an alligator but, with no teeth?

Pinkie automatically fell in love with it but, sadly couldn't say anything to it but, spit, the alligator didn't do anything but, stare and stick out his tongue.

"No no and no! We can't keep him Pinkie!", Twilight say's

"And why can't she?", I ask

"Because it's a freaking alligator!", Twilight shouted

"But, it ain't got any teeth! It's completely harmless", I say

Twilight sighs and says"Fine", and Pinkie looked at me with a face that says "Thank you!", and she she picks up her alligator and he just latches on to her hair.

We continue to walk but, we then hair a loud, " **ROAR!** ", we were terrified as it got closer because of it's loud and fast foot steps and we just huddled together in hair.

 _Your (Point Of View)_

"What!", You shout, "I can't believe you lost the kids!".

"Hear me out! I didn't know they would just disappear! I remember goimg out to see them play and when I leave and come back they were gone! The only thing left Fluttershy bunny", your spouse say's

"What if they were kidnapped?", I say

"Don't think like that!", your spouse says, "They will be okay".

 **To Be Continued**

 **I hope you like this chapter and ddon't worry! The fillies are in good hoofs! Get it...okay!**


	3. Doubt and hope!

All the fillies were huddled together shaking in fear waiting for the monster to eat them but,it didin't and it wasn't even a monster, it was a zebra? She looked about 5 and she didn't even look scary.

"W-who are you?",Twilight asked

"I am Zecora that is my name, why were you running from me? Is this a game?", Zecora asked

"Umm well,not exactly",Twilight said

"Why were you chasing us?!", Rainbowdash said who was now in Zecora's face

"I was trying to worn you about the poison joke, it was the blue flowers you stepped in you know",Zecora said

"Okay but, do you know the antidote to this 'poison joke'?", Twilight asked

"Yes I do just follow me, I'm not a threat you see", Zacora said and they followed her sense they didin't really have a choice.

 _Your(Point Of View)_

You could'int believe your bundles of joy were now missing, it wasn't like you could call the police and say your rainbow colored talking ponies were missing! They would think you were crazy!

You could only hope they would be okay and that they weren't in danger and they would soon return.

 _Rainbowdash (Point Of View)_

We got to that Zecora girl's hut thingy, I don't trust her her one bit but, still followed her sense she is the only one that knows how to fix my flying...and the other's problems.

When we went inside we saw potions and weird ingredients racking the shelf's and a big pot looking thing under a fire.

"You guy's are in luck that you ran into me, I just got the ingredients to the remedy", Zecora said

"What! You ran into-", I didn't get to finish my sentence when Twilight interrupted me.

"So you say we were poisoned by this 'Poison Joke'?', Twilight say's

"Can ya make the potion quickly, we are lost and we are trying to find our way back home", Tiny Applejack said

"The antidote is not a potion for you, it must be bathed in to make you good as new", Zecora said as she mixed the ingredients together in her pot thing.

 _'Why doss that zebra have to rhyme every time she talk's! It's starting to get on my nerves',_ I think to myself

 _Twilight(Point Of View)_

"Okay my friends can you help me transport this to a tub in my bathroom?", Zecora azked

"I can teleport the antidote, oh wait, I can't", Twilight frowned

"Maybe I could", Rarity said while lifting up her mop like hair and focused on the coldren with the antidote and actually teleported it to the tub.

I feel so helpless not being able to help sense my horn was useless at the moment, **I** was useless.

"Maybe I should put some in a small cup for AJ", Fluttershy said in her man voice

"Good idea Fluttershy", I say

When we could finally get inside the tub of the antidote, it felt so refreshing! And my horn wasn't covered in blue spots anymore.

Fluttershy then took a long deep breath and then let out a soft, "Yay!".

"Yippy! I can talk! You don't know how good it feel's to finally talk again!", Pinkie rambled

"I am back to my beautiful self again!", Rarity said

"And I am back to normal size again and can somepony help me out of this cup", Applejack asked

"Don't worry I'll help ya", Rainbowdash flew over without crashing

I then teleport myself out the tub with smile I look at Zecora, "Thank you so much Zacora! ", I say

"No problem my friends", Zecora said with the same smile

"I think we should get going soon", I say

"Twilight darling, we don't know how to get home", Rarity said

"Actually I have been working on a tracking spell which can navigate us home", I say

"And your just now telling us!", Rainbowdash shouts

"Well I haven't tested", I say

I wasn't sure if I could risk my sister's lives and my own life.

"Fine, let me focus though", I say with my eye's closed

 _Nobody's(Point Of View)_

As Twilight concentrated more her horn began to glow a blue color and blinked.

"Okay so, when we get closer to the house it showed continue to blink in blue but, when we are going the wrong way the color with turn red and won't blink", Twilight explained

"Well, I guess this is goodbye my friends, hopefully I will get to see you again", Zacora said while waving goodbye

"Bye, Zacora!", Pinkie shouted

"Thanks for helpin us", Applejack said

 _Spouse(Point Of View)_

 _'Can't believe the girl's are gone! I would usually be saying everything will be okay but, the girl's have been gone for 2 hours! It was so quiet in the house, no giggling, no random noises, no arguing, no fillies!'_

As I thought about this more and more I felt even worse then before, it felt like someone just smashed your heart with a hammer.

A part of me wanted to keep up hope and the other side of me wantewanted to except they weren't coming back.

My spouse had been searching for the fillies for awhile now and now, my spouse had given up but, not me! I am just waiting for the fillies to come running through the door, unharmed.

Just then I heard a knock at the door and decided to see who it was and and..It was the fillies!

I almost fainted from happiness, I hugged all of them immediately and call my spouse over.

 _Your(Point Of View)_

You had heard your Spouse shout your name and you automatically thought something was wrong so you ran to the front room to see a scene that made you freeze.

It was the fillies, all 6 of the fillies squished between yoir Spouse arm's.

You didn't think they would come back, you didn't even think they were alive!

You then joined the group hug which lasted a good 20 minutes until Rainbowdash spoke up.

"Umm can we stopped with the sappy stuff now? ", Rainbowdash asked in annoyed tone.

"You know what? We're going out to a restaurant!", You say

"Ooo! Can we go to a Chinese restaurant?", Rarity asked

"Can we go to the restaurant that cooks the food right in front of you and they throw shrimp in your mouth?", Pinkie asked

"Can we go to a seafood restaurant?", Rainbowdash asked

"Could we go to a western restaurant?", Applejack asked

"Oh, could we go to the Yellow Dolphin?", Fluttershy asked

"Hold your hoars-", You begin to say but, quickly shut up, "Hold on, maybe we can solve this some how", You say

"What do you wanna eat my little toothless friend?", Pinkie asked her baby alligator that just came out if her poofy hair.

"Wait, Pinkie why do you have a alligator in here?!", Your Spouse asked

"Can we keep him? Please! He doesn't have any teeth so he isn't dangerous!", Pinkie begged

"I think it would be fair if she could keep im, Fluttershy has Angel", Applejack said

"Oh no! Where is Angel?", Fluttershy panicked

"Don't worry Flutter, he is right here", Your Spouse says while giving him to Fluttershy

"Oh, Angel! Don't ever run away from me again!", Fluttershy says quietly, "I was worried about you".

"Speaking of worried, where were you girl's? We were worried sick!", You say

"Let's talk about this in the car, it's a long story", Twilight say's

"Wait! I am not going anywhere without a shower and a glamorous outfit", Rarity said

 _Nobody's(Point Of View)_

After settling to just go to a restaurant that has all the thing's they want, the restaurant was called Funky Friday(I hope you got the joke, if not it's okay ;P)

After the fillies telling the whole story on the way there, You and your Spouse were speechless and the only thing you said was, "What matter's is that you girl's are okay oh, an you girl's are grounded when we get home".

When You got there, you were going over some rules before going in.

Rules:

1:Stay together

2:Don't talk to stranger's

3:Don't talk back

4:Be on your best behavior

5:Don't be too loud, use a indoor voice

6:Have fun!

When walking inside, You had all the fillies hold hoofs so they could stay together as your Spouse talk's to our waitress, we are then brought to a long table with 8 seats.

The decore was western like, they made Chinese and Seafood on the menu and they cook it all in front of you and the mascot is a yellow dolphin, oddly convenient.

"HelloHello! My name is Stephanie and I will be your waitress today, what would you would guy's like to drink?", Stephanie asked

"Can we have 2 waters, 3 regular lemonades and 3 pink lemonades", Your Spouse say's

"Okay! Would you like the kids menu?"Asked Stephanie

"Ummm yes please, for the 6 if them", You say

"Okay, be right back", Stephanie say's

"Can we get something for Gummy?", Pinkie asked

"Who's Gummy?", Twilight asked

"My new alligator friend, he doesn't have any teeth, just gums so I thought hey! I should name his Gummy!", Pinkie said while hugging Gummy tightly.

"I think we should get somethin soft for him, sense he ain't got any teeth", Applejack said

"Your right!", Pinkie said, "I am gonna give him some...soup!".

"Umm", Everyone responded

"What?", Pinkie asked

"You know what, I think Gummy will love the soup", Twilight said with a smile

"Here is the drinks and the kids menus", Stephanie say's

"Can I have a umbrella, please?", Rarity asked

"Pink lemonade is the same as normal lemonade, what's the difference", Rainbowdash asked after drinking some of her regular lemonade.

"Well Rainbowdash, Pink lemonade is sweeter, prettier and has more style", Rarity said before taking a sip of her pink lemonade.

"It's lemonade!", Rainbowdash shouted which got people's attention.

"Rainbowdash! Remember rule number 5?", You remind her

"Oh yeah, sorry", Rainbowdash apologized

"I have to go to the bathroom", Fluttershy say's

"Me too", Pinkie said

"Okay you 2 can go together, the bathroom is right over there", Your Spouse say's

"You come right back after your done", You say

They then scramble off to the bathroom.

"Excuse me", "Pardon me", "Sorry", the fillies say as the kept crashing into everyone on the way to the bathroom.

It was kinda difficult to go some where when everyone look's like giant's.

"Finally made it to the bathroom!", Pinkie said

"Are the toilets behind these doors?", Fluttershy asked

This was their first time going to a restaurant and they weren't use to public bathrooms.

Fluttershy pushes the door to the stall and found a toilet.

"You can use this one, Pinkie", Fluttershy said

"How do you lock the door?", Pinkie asked

"Hmm oh! The lock is up there", Fluttershy flew up and locked the stall door.

"Then how are you get out Fluttershy?", Pinkie asked while using the bathroom.

"Umm I guess I will wait until your done peeing", Fluttershy said

When they were done using the bathroom and flushed they still didn't know how to get ouout the stall.

"Maybe if you fly up and reverse the way you locked it", Pinkie said

Fluttershy flew up to unlock the stall but, it wouldn't budge.

"I-I think it's stuck", Fluttershy said

"Maybe we crawl underneath the door", Pinkie said

The fillies then crawl from underneath the stall door and was looking for the sinks and when they found them they couldn't reach them.

"Where's rhe step stool?", Pinkie asked

"I don't know, maybe we don't wash our hooves", Fluttershy said

"Okay, let's go back to the other's", Pinkie said

"What took you girl's so long?", You ask

"Long story short, they need step stools", Fluttershy said

"Okay?", You say

"Have you guy's decide what you wanted to order?", Stephanie asked

"Yes, can we get some shrimp fried rice, 2 egg rolls, cheese pizza, a salade, soup soup(broth), 4 chicken nuggets and fries, fruit parfey, barbecue ribs, spaghetti and meat balls and veggie loaf", You say

Stephanie just blinks.

"Okay, is that all?", Stephanie asked

"That's all", Your Spouse say's

"Ooo there's some activities on the back", Pinkie say's

"A cross word puzzle, too easy", Twilight say's

"AJ I challenge you to a game of tic tac toe!", Rainbowdash said

"Your on!", Applejack responded

"Aw look at these sea creatures, I am defiantly gonna color this", Fluttershy said

"Me too! Just look at this sea turtle!", Pinkie said

"Hmm connect the dots, I wander what the image is", Rarity said

"Ugh! Another tie?", Rainbowdash say's

Twilight couldn't figure out the first word in the cross word puzzle.

"Does anyone know a sea creature with 4 letters?!", Twilight asked

"Did you try crab?", Pinkie asked

Twilight wrote it diwn and it fit, Twilight's eye then twitches.

"Here is your kids..er..fillies food", Stephanie say's while placing the fillies food in front of them.

"Here you go Angel", Fluttershy places the salade boul in front of him.

"And here is your soup Gummy", Pinkie said while giving her alligator friend his food.

"Mmm this veggie loaf is delicious!", Twilight say's

"Of course you deicide to get something so orginal, Rainbow", Rarity say's

"What do you mean original! Pizza is really special, that's why people get pizza for parties", Rainbowdash say's

"AJ, can you pass the ketchup?", Pinkie asked, "I don't like plain fries".

"Sure! Here ya go!", Applejack said while she passes the ketchup to Pinkie.

"Thanks!", Pinkie said

"Here is your food sir/ma'am", Stephanie say's

Once everyone was done eating they were sooo full.

"Ugh, I can't eat another bite", Rainbowdash say's and she groans again

"So you girl's are too full to eat an ice cream sundae?", You say

"Ice cream? On second thought I am not so full", Rainbowdash said

"I am getting 2 of them for 3 of you to share", You say

"We don't need you girl's to be jumping on the walls when we get home", Your Spouse say's

When the fillies were done eating their sundaes, you payed and went home afterwards.

"You know you girl's are still in trouble right?", You say

"Yup", All the fillies responded

 **Chores?!**

The dayday after yesterday, it was punishment day.

You got the fillies up early to begin their chores.

"Ugh why did you wake us up so early?", Rainbowdash say's in a cranky voice.

"Because today is day 1 of punishment day", You remind them.

They all respond with a groan.

"Okay so I already made a list for who does certain chores", You say

You show them the chore list.

 _Twilight:Clean the rooms_

 _Rarity:Dust the house_

 _Applejack and Rainbowdash:Rake the leaves in the yard_

 _Fluttershy and Pinkie pie:Wash the dishes_

 **(I am gonna switch up the right format a bit right now** **sorry)**

 _Applejack and Rainbowdash(Point Of View)_

Rainbowdash:Hey AJ, I challenge you to a race to the backyard

Applejack:Your on!

Of course the 2 tied as always but, would never admit it.

Applejack:I bet I can rake more leaves thwn you!

Rainbowdash:Ha! In your dream, I am gonna rake more leaves then you and make a bigger leaf pile

 _Rarity(Point Of View)_

 _'All this stupid dust is making me sneeze but, the good part is that it's not a lot of dust, after this hard work I am gonna relax! And maybe have a spa day or go shopping or haor dresser EEEEE!'_

Rarity sneezes for the 4th time.

 _Twilight(Point Of View)_

Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie's room actually wasn't too messy except for the fact Pinkie had cookie crumbs in her bed and they had toy's everywhere, everything was good.

Twilight thought to herself that her Applejack and Rainbowdash room wouldn't be dirty or messy sense she keeps everything organized until she looked underneath Applejack's bed.

It had hay, dirt and apple cores underneath, after Twilight took the time to clean up the monstrosity and then went to see underneath Rainbowdash bed.

She wasn't sure how it would look considering Applejack's bed, when Twilight looked underneath she was surprised.

Underneath her bed was spotless except for the fact she had a Daring Do book!

Twilight didn't understand, _'Am I seeing right? I remember losing this book and nobody knew where it was and I remember Rainbowdash responded saying only egg-heads read book's and here she is reading a book but, why would she hide her love of reading from her sister's?'_

 _Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie(Point Of View)_

Pinkie:Okay Flutter, I wash you dry and put away

Fluttershy:Okay

Pinkie washed the dishes and Fluttershy dried and put them in the high cabinets that her and Rainbowdash and could only reach.

When cleaning 1 of the bouls Pinkie had used bit too much dish soap and got water and bubbles everywhere and when trying to fix it she knocked over the dish soap in the sink which wasn't good sense the bubbles seemed to grow.

Pinkie and Fluttershy:Uh Oh

 _Rarity(Point Of View)_

 _'Finally done dusting! Now I can-'_

You:Oh by the way Rarity, can you take out the trash too? Thanks

 _'Nooooooo!'_

 _Rainbowdash and Applejack(Point Of View)_

Like always they didn't have anymore leaves to add to their piles so it was tie.

Rainbowdash:I bet I can do a better leaf pile jump then you

Applejack:Well, let's see about that!

Rainbowdash and Applejack jumped at the same time and just made it look how it was before they raked the leaves.

Applejack:Maybe when we rake the leaves again we should put them in bags

 _Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie(Point Of View)_

Pinkie and Fluttershy did all they could to stop the bubbles but, didn't know how until Fluttershy got an idea.

Fluttershy turned the sink of and the bubbles stopped but, now the floor was covered in suds and water and so were they.

 _Twilight(Point Of View)_

I was so confused and angry at the same time, why would Rainbowdash hide this from her, why did she call Twilight hurtful name's even though she read's books.

 _'Did she do it so she could call me names? Did she do it because she wanted to be cool? Did she do it to hurt my feelings?'_

The more I thought about it, the worst I felt.

Was gonna get some answer's.

 _Rarity(Point Of View)_

I had to take out the icky, smelly trash!

So I suited up for my tast to the trash can outside.

Once I made it outside, makimg my way over to the trash can, I trip over a rock and the tradh falls all over me but, luckily I had my suite on.

I then took my suite off but, then slipps in the green stuff coming from the trash bag I dropped and I screa.

 _'Ew! It's all over me! Ew! It's in my hair! Ew! Ew! **Ew!** '_

I then run to the backyard toto wash off with the hose.

 _Rainbowdash and Applejack(Point Of View)_

They were out of breath once they were done seeing who could put the leaves away the quickest.

Rainbowdash:It's obvious *pant* that I won

Applejack:Yeah right *pant* I definitely won

Rainbowdash:I am telling you! I won!

Applejack:I am tellin you! I won!

Out of nowhere Rarity runs over to the hose covered in trash and screaming.

Rarity:For Celestia sake! Can somepony cut on the hose? I can't see it sense my eye's are now covered in icky trash!

Twilight:Rainbowdash! Care to explain?

Twilight pulled out her Daring Do book which made Rainbowdash freeze.

Rainbowdash:Uhh oh, Twilight you found your book you were looking for

Twilight:Yeah, underneath your bed!

Rarity:Please! Somepony turn on the hose!

Twilight:Why didn't you tell me you like reading? I would understand

Rainbowdash:Well, if I told you guy's I like reading you may not think I was cool

Twilight:Do you think I'm cool?

Rainbowdadh:Well, not as cool as me but, yeah

Twilight:Then why wouldn't you be cool? Your the coolest!

Applejack:Yeah! And we would defiantly understand if you like reading, nothins wrong with like readin

Rarity:Somepony! Please!

Twilight:If you lilike reading, why do you make fun of me for it? Like call me names, it really hurts my feelings

Rainbowdash:I did it to make me look cool but, being isn't coll and I never meant to hurt your feelings, I'm sorry

Twilight:Apology excepted and you can read the rest of the book

Applejack:Wait, where's Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie?

After saying that Pinkie and Fluttershy can running in covered in bubbles, they ran over to the hose up cut on and the water pressure was so high that it blasted Pinkie, Fluttershy and Rarity all the way to the other side of the backyard.

The hose out of control, it swarved everywhere and even hit the other 3 fillies and the bag of leaves.

Rainbowdash and Applejack:I got this!

Applejack got out her lasso out of nowhere and got a hold of the hose and Rainbowdash flew over to cut it off and they were successful!

Twilight:Rarity how did you get covered in garbage and Fluttershy and Pinkie, why were you guy's covered in suds

Rarity:I was on trash duty and I tripped the trash may have exploded and I fell into it

Fluttershy:We might have used way too much dish soap

Pinkie Pie:Way too much dish soap

Twilight:I think we should get stuff cleaned up before-

You:Before what?

After the fillies explained everything to You, they were told to clean up amd had to go to sleep early.

Spouse:Do they know they have chores for the rest of this week too?

You:They'll find out tomorrow, look's like they're summer brake is spoiled for a week


	4. Time for High School!

**Hey guy's! I'm back with more pony adventures but, one quick question. In my story OutFilly, should the next chapter be about a Vacation on a boat?** **Let me know!**

The mane 6 was now 14 and was going to high school for the first time today and thing's have changed drastically!

The girlsgirl's were growing up before your eye's, You and your Spouse ended up getting all the girl's pet's when they turned 11.

Applejack wanted a dog and she named the female dog Wonona , Twilight got an owl she found outside and name the female owl Owlisious.

Rainbowdash had gotten a tortoise for some reason and saying how the tortoise had a connection with her and named the male tortoise Tank, Rarity wanted a cat and named the female feline Opal.

And Pinkie and Fluttershy still had they're pet's.

When they grew more mature your Spouse got them some laptops and phone's which they some how managed to use with hooves.

 **First day of High School!**

You had an 1 hour to get the girl's out the door, they all had awaken and was eating breakfast which took 10 minutes, they all got dressed which took 20 minutes because of Rarity.

(The girls basically wore the same outfits they do in the newest movie like in 'Forgotten Friendship', if you haven't seen it should check out it now :3)

The girl's then packed their bag's which took 18 minutes, Twilight packed all her school material and her schedule and her books, Rarity packed her school supplies and her schedule and some make-up and perfume, Applejack packed her school supplies and schedule and packed an apple.

Fluttershy packed her school supplies and schedule and Angel, her bunny and 2 birds and a hamster, Rainbowdash packed her school supplies and a schedule and Pinkie packed her schedule, school supplies and some cupcakes, muffins and other sugary desserts.

Then they were done! But, they have to get in the car and get going to school.

Once there, they waved goodbye and made their way into school.

It was so different compared to their old school, they had lockers and on their schedule's they have different classes to switch to.

They have the option to be in different clubs and so much more!

"Where do we go?", Rarity asked

"I don't know, maybe we should ask someone", Twilight suggested

"No way! We can't look like newbies on our first day!", Rainbowdash said

"Fine..it say's on the schedule that my first class is math", Twilight said

"Same", All them responded

"And it says the room number is 102", Twilight said

"Well, which way is that?", Applejack said

"I'll go try and find", Rainbowdash said

"Well what if you don't find it fast enough and we're late?", Twilight panicked

"Duh!", Rainbowdash said while point to her wings, "These babies have never failed me and they won't now".

After a good minute Rainbowdash came back and showed it to them.

Once in the classroom, they just looked around seeing unfamiliar ponies, so they just took a seat at a random desk sense there wasn't any name tags on them.

When math was over girls didn't have the same classes, Pinkie, Rainbowdash and Applejack went to science class and Fluttershy, Rarity and Twilight went to history class.

They then met up to go to lunch and talk about their day.

After lunch they been given the option to be in a club, Twilight chose the book club, Rarity chose the drama club, Applejack and Pinkie joined the cooking club, Rainbowdash joined the sports club and lastly Fluttershy didn't want to join a club sense she isn't the most socialize pony.

When they got home, they had soooooo much homework which displeased all of them except for Twilight.

 **I know I know this chapter is really really short but, don't you worry because in the next chapter there will be more exciting events. One last thing, what other stories should I do? Have any in mind? Let me know! Well, goodbye for now!**


	5. Anti-Element

**Hello, again! This chapter will will be more exciting then the past chapters! Hopefully..anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

It had been a week sense the girls started High School and they were already getting use to it.

While there they made friends and knew the High School top to bottom.

While the girls had been at their after school club Fluttershy is usually in the school garden and playing with her animals she hid in her backpack.

Everything was the same until one of those days Fluttershy had noticed a strange girl she'd never seen before and what made the girl strange was that she was talking to a journal.

Fluttershy then decided to see what she was up to and walked over to the girl.

"Hello there", Fluttershy said out of nowhere which made the girl jump and look over at her, "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you".

"Umm would you mind reading this out loud to me? I need to make sure the punctuation is good", the girl said

"From kindness to mean, the power is unseen", Fluttershy said, "There doesn't seem to be any grammer mast-".

Fluttershy didn't get to finish her sentence when she started to feel tingly and she felt like something was being sucked out of her, when the tingly sensation was gone, so was the girl.

Fluttershy then felt empty and bitter.

 _Your (Point Of View)_

After the club meetings were over I went to pick up the girls but, something seemed different, Fluttershy looked dull compared to her usual bright colors.

"Are you feeling okay, Fluttershy?", I ask

"Never better", Fluttershy said in a surprisingly harsh tone.

This worried me but, you decided to stay quiet.

Once we got home, I told the girls(Minus Fluttershy) to sray in the car so I can talk to them.

"Did you guys get into a argument?", I ask them.

They all responded with a, "no".

"Was Fluttershy acting like this all day?", I ask them.

"She seemed pretty normal during school time", Rainbowdash said.

"You don't think she's being bullied do you?", Rarity asked in a worried tone.

"I hope not, maybe we should ask her", Twilight suggested

 _Twilights (Point Of View)_

When we were dismissed from the car and did my homework I went into Fluttershys room to see her pestering Rarity which wasn't normal for the usual for the soft spoken, kind hearted pony.

"Now you've crossed the line! I don't know where this is coming from but, you better stop now!", Rarity said in anger but, with tears in her eyes.

"Or what? You won't make me one of your horrible dresses? Oh no!", Fluttershy teased.

"Stop! Fluttershy, what has gotten into you?", I say not wanting to hear them argue anymore.

"What do you mean? I've always been like this!", Fluttershy said

"That isn't true! You use to have too much kindness in you and now you it seems like you have non in you", I said

Fluttershy just glared at which made me and Rarity shudder.

"Whatever", Fluttershy said as she flew away.

 _'Something isn't right'_ , I say to myself

 _The next day_

I could tell the fued between Fluttershy and Rarity wasn't over because Rarity avoided eye contact with Fluttershy amd wouldn't talk to her.

I hope whatever is bothering Fluttershy will come to an end.

 _Pinkies (Point Of View)_

The cooking club meeting was almost over but, I manage to make a pie to share my family.

When our meeting was over, Applejack went outside to wait with the others and I stayed a little to chat with my friends.

When my friends left I deicide to meet up with my sisters but, was stopped when this girl I've never seen before appeared in front of me out of nowhere.

"Oh hiya! My name is Pink-", Pinkie was cut of by girl.

"Can you read this out loud and tell me what you think of it?", The girl asked

"Sure!", Pinkie said, "From funny to a grouch, lose magic is about".

I then feel a tingly sensation which tickled but, I then felt empty and didn't feel any emotion but, hatred.

 _Your (Point Of View)_

I hoped Fluttershy got over whatever made her act out of the normal.

Too bad Fluttershy seemed to had gotten worse then before, to make matters worse, Pinkie looked just like Fluttershy, dull and a frown upon her face.

"How was your day guys?", I ask trying to put an end to the awkward silence that was going on for what seemed to be 5 minutes.

"Awesome! The couch said I was the best on the team"(She plays buckball btw), Rainbowdash said while almost jumping out the seat.

"The day was as same as any other", Futtershy said while shrugging her slumped shoulders.

"How was cooking class?", I asked Applejack and Pinkie pie.

"It was great, me and Pinkie even made y'all a pie!", Applejack said with a bright smile, "Um where's the pie, Pinkie?".

"Left it school, didn't care", Pinkie said harshly, "I honestly **hate** pie".

The way Pinkie said the word hate with such venom shocked all of us(Except Fluttershy).

When we got home I told my Spouse everything that happened in the car.

And my Spouse just shrugged it off as a 'phase' so I did too.

 _Twilights (Point Of View)_

I had called Rarity, Applejack and Rainbowdash to discuss the sudden change in Pinkie and Fluttershy.

"Don't you think it's weird that Pinkie changed out of nowhere like Fluttershy?", I said

"Did Pinkie act like this during cooking club?", Rarity asked

"Nope! Nothin unpinkie like", Applejack said

"Did you see anything strange during the time club had ended", Rainbowdash asked

"Well, Pinkie had stayed to chat with some of the club members which is nothin out the ordinary", Applejack said, "Though she took longer than usual".

"Alright, we don't know if whatever that thing is coming after us so stay on your toes"(hooves..), I said, "And-".

I was cut off by some yelling, which sounded like Fluttershy and Pinkie pie.

We follow the yelling which leading us to their room.

 _Nobodys (Point Of View)_

"Well if you weren't in the way I wouldn't have dropped my phone!", Fluttershy shouted in Pinkies face.

"First of all I wasn't in your way and if you were paying attention you would know that you just bumped into me! Second of all your phone didn't take any damage whatsoever so there isn't really a reason for you to be upset! Third of all the only you should mad at yourself for starting this stupid argument!", Pinkie shouted

"Whatever! Your too stupid to understand", Fluttershy said

"I'm not the simple minded one", Pinkie mumbled

"Girls! Obviously you guys need time away from each other so how about you guys go in different rooms", Twilight said

"Nobody tells Fluttershy what to do but, I don't wanna be in the same room as her soo, bye!", Fluttershy said while flying off

"Unbelievable", Pinkie said under hwr breath

"This bad, real bad", Twilight said

 **Well that's all for now! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I couldn't sleep so I was just like, "Why not make a chapter!", and poof!**


	6. New found destiny

It was a Wednesday afternoon and there wasn't any club meetings that day but, the girls were still cautious and trying not to let their guards down.

While waiting to be picked up Rainbowdash and Rarity were talking until they noticed a figure in the shadows and of course they went to investigate.

Wanting to get answers, especially Rarity who has beeb watching way too many detective movies.

When Rainbowdash and Rarity got closercloser to the figure she didn't look like anyone that went to their school.

"Umm would it be okay if I get your guys opinions about this little story I made", The girl said.

Letting their guards down Rainbowdash and Rarity both read the words.

"Their is loyalty and generosity which could easily change to undependable and greedy", They said

Once those words were said, a tingle vibrated thru the 2 ponies.

Luckily Applejack and Twilight had went looking fir them and witnessed the scene.

Once the 2 ponies insides weren't tingling they looked how Pinkie and Fluttershy looked, dull and gray and frowning.

"I'm just gonna go, bye losers!", Rainbowdash said

Rarity then spotted a bird outside, "It's mine!", Rarity exclaimed as she galloped full speed at the flying bird.

"What did you do to them?", Twilight questioned the girl.

"I'm not doing anything but, collecting magic", The girl said

"What in equestria are you talkin about?", Applejack asked

"Your telling me don't know about the elements?", The girl said in disbelief.

Something then clicked thru Twilights head, they had learned that in history.

The Elements Of Harmony were 6 gems that represented each element of friendship.

"What do the elements have to do with this?", Twilight asked

"I can't believe the ponies that represent the elements doesn't even know!", The girl said

"We don..", Twilight cut her self off, why haven't she noticed before.

"Foolish little ponies", The girl said, "Too bad you didn't know this before because I have all the power I need to get my revenge! ".

"We won't let you get away with this!", Twilight shouted.

"Oh silly Twilight, I already have", The girl said

The girl then tried to transfer the magic for her journal to herself but, it didn't work.

"W-what! Why isn't it working?", The girl said

"Because you don't represent the elements", Twilight said, "Your unable to take control of them".

"What are ya talkin about Twi?", Applejack asked

Out of nowhere the anti-element ponies were magically teleported at the scene.

"Rainbowdash represents the element of Loyalty!", Twilight shouted and Rainbowdash began to float and sparkle and her colors returned.

"Applejack represents the element of Honesty!", Twilight shouted again and Applejack began to float and sparkle.

"Fluttershy represents the element of Kindness", Twilight shouted and the same thing happened to Fluttershy.

"Rarity represents the element of Generosity!", Twilight shouted again and the same thing happened to Rarity who then let go of the stuff she stole.

"Pinkie Pie represents the element of Laughter!", Twilight shouted and the something happened to Pinkie and a smile and a little giggle of heard by her.

"And lastly me! Twilight Sparkle, who represents the element of Magic!", Twilight shouted as she began to float and Sparkle and her eyes glowed white and her horn sparked.

"We are the elements of Harmony!", Twilight shouted and a blast from all of them tuned into a rainbow when fused together and a scream erupted from the evil pony.

Once the rainbow calmed down and stopped blasting there was just a hole where the pony was laying and sobbing.

"Why would you do this?", Twilight asked softly

"I'm..I'm so sorry! I did it so everybody would like me!", The pony said thru sobs.

"That is never the way to make friends but, you could always start new", Twilight said

"B-but, I don't know the first thing about friendship", The pony said while tears rolling down her eyes.

"Then we will help you", Twilight said while lending a hoof towards the pony who gladly took it.

"Why are you so nice to me after I..", The pony didn't have to finish hwr sentence for Twilight to understand.

"What you did can be forgiven but, _you_ have to be up to make friends", Twilight said, "And you are welcome to be my friend".

"Thank you", The pony whispered

"And we would be glad to be yours too", Rarity said and the pony just smile.

Just then these necklaces came out of nowhere and planted themselves on the mane 6 necks.

Applejack had a orange apple gem on her necklace, Pinkie had a blue balloon gem on her necklace, Rarity had a purple diamond gem on her necklace, Fluttershy had a pink butterfly gem on her necklace, Rainbowdash had a red lighting bolt gem on her necklace.

But, Twilight had something different, not only did she have a crown with a giant pink spark gem on it but, she was no longer a unicorn she was in fact a alicorn.

"I didn't think this was possible", Rarity said

"Neither did I", Fluttershy said

"Why?", Twilight asked

"It say's only a faithful and leader would be chosen as the princess of friendship tho nopony has been made that yet..until now", The pony said

Twilight was speechless.

"I just wanted to ask, what is your name?", Rainbowdash asked the pony.

"You can call me Sunset, Sunset Shimmer", the pony said

 **Soo what did you think? Let me know! I'll see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
